Akatsuki's Pink flower
by gaaramonkey
Summary: Sakura's story about her time in Akatsuki vote for pairing choses in story ideas for story welcome
1. meet da people and voting

Hi readers this is my first story you chose who Sakura ends up with.  
Itachi Hidan Pein Kisame sasori yes he is alive in my story Deidara Please vote!  
Attention no lemon this is rated t for cursing and stuff.  
I do not own naruto damn it so dont ask any ideas for the story are welcome read review if you want rate and dont forget to vote

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I have pink hair and emerald green eyes. Everyone i meet seem to think I'm innocent and an angel and shouldn't be a ninja. Everyone who says that should be condemed to the burning hot pits of hell.  
Ahem! Sorry about that. There is a few thing you should know about. 1) I speak my mind. 2) I have two personalities.  
3) i'll kick your ass if you piss me off. and 4) I have a really short temper. "she does", came the oh so familier voice of Naruto. Hm! You should know about Naruto too. Naruto the blond idiot that contains the nine-tailed fox. He has stunning blue eyes and is currently dating one of my best friends Hinata. Hinata is a Hyuuga (did i spell that right)  
and also the clan heiress. she has dark blue hair that goes down to her waist unlike mine that goes to my shoulders and pale lavendar eyes. She used to be shy but one day with me and my other friend Ino is most likely to pull away your innocent ways. well Ino has pale blond hair not as bright as Naruto's and pale blue eyes. She is from the Yamanaka clan and is dating Shikamaru. She has been my friend since she saved me from bullies. I don't like to count the time we broke off our friendship for chicken ass I mean Sasgay, Damn it, I mean Sasuke. Shikamaru is part of the Nara clan and has his brown hair pulled in a spikey ponytail making it look like a eyes are brown I think and he is the laziest person you'll ever meet. Chicken ass, Sorry I mean Sasuke why do I always mess up on his name, oh well. He is part of the Uchiha clan that was massacred by his older and hotter Itachi. Did I say hotter I really mean sexier. Stupid perverted mind.  
well anyways, Sasuke has navy blue hair that looks like a chicken ass and onyx eyes but are blood red with 3 black comas when his sharigan is turned on. Sharigan is a bloodline limit meaning only people from that family can get it. The Hyuuga's have bakugun (can't spell it so please help). The Yamanaka's have mind transfer and stuff. The Nara's have the shadow techniques. My family the Harunos are a civilian family meaning no bloodline, I think. I don't know much about Itachi so don't ask me why I think he is hotter than Sasuke. Well everyone is. I'll introduce more of the people when they pop up in the story of how I came to be in the Akatsuki Hide out. Damn fishface. To much info for you there so I am going to try keyword try to keep my temper in check. So on to my oh so damn fabulous story of my god damn fucking shithole I mean my beautiful life. Damn it Hidan get your ass over here so I can fuckin kill you for giving me your damn habit of cursing....

Sorry for the short chapter i just busy stupid dogs no offense to dog lovers dont forget to vote itachi kisame hidan pein sasori deidara 


	2. author note sorry important please read

I have 10 mins to write this but I have I challenge for you readers since I'm not gonna be able to write much so if you want to help out write a story short or long with sakura and any1 you want but It has to go along with a song you don't have to write the lyrics with it. It just has to go along with the song pm or review saying you want to and ill give you a song .

Sincerely,

Gaaramonkey


	3. Chapter 2 real one

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry for the extremely long wait but I have had some family trouble and school problems. I also had some writers block and writing a side paper for my teacher. Anyways I have a problem. I have two versions of chapter 2 and I want ya'll to decide which one should be the official one. This is the first one and I will post the 2nd one later

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry for the extremely long wait but I have had some family trouble and school problems. I also had some writers block and writing a side paper for my teacher. Anyways I have a problem. I have two versions of chapter 2 and I want ya'll to decide which one should be the official one. This is the first one and I will post the 2nd one later.

**Sincerly,**

**GaaraMonkey**

**Sakura talking to inner. **_**Inner talking. **__Talking. __Noises_

It was dead of night and the moon was blood red as a shadowy figure sat up on the rooftops. "_It's my night_," said the figure to no one. "_Let time dance as the calls of death reek havoc on our village._"

**In the Moring**

_Tap! Tap! _"_Ugh, what the hell," _groaned out Sakura as she woke up to a tapping on her window_. __Tap! Tap! _"I'm coming, hold your horses." Sakura then jumped out of bed and walked across the room to her window. Throwing it open she came face to face with Shikamaru. _"What do you want it's 5 in the morning," _shouted an angry Sakura.

"_Troublesome, but Tsundae-sama wants you in her office, it's very in important,"_ said a very bored Shikamaru. _"Bye!" _With that Sakura slammed the window closed in Shikamaru's face.

**15 Minutes later**

Sakura was running down the rooftops with her ninja outfit on (No, she was in her Pj's!).

With 3 minutes to spare Sakura rushed into Tsundae's office. "_I'm here_," said Sakura panting. "_Good, now, I have a very important mission for you_," said Tsundae_. "What is it, Tsundae-Shishou,"_ asked Sakura. _"Sadly the elders have requested you to…,"_ Tsunadae said stopping short preparing herself for what she was about to say. _"What is it Tsundae-Shishou, I can handle it,"_ Sakura said. _"It's not that I think you can't handle it, it's just that you can only do this because the elders have banned you from the village,"_ Tsunadae said finally bursting into tears her head in her hands. _"W-What, Why," _Sakura stuttered. _"The elders have some how found out about that day,"_ Tsunadae said emphasizing that day. _"How only me, you, and…Danzou,"_ Sakura said figuring it out. _"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them but….,"_ Tsunadae said stop short cause she started crying harder. _"It's okay, I know you did but I must leave, tell everyone I said bye,"_ Sakura said. _"I'll try to hold off on the ANBU long enough for you to get across the border,"_ Tsunadae said. "Thanks, Okaa-san," Sakura said. Not long after the 'incident' Tsunadae took the role of Sakura's mother.

Sakura jumped out the window and raced across the rooftops to the village gates. Once reaching them she did not stop or look back, she just continued through the forest. Tsunadae won't be able to hold off ANBU for long I must hurry to the border Sakura thought. She finally reached the border stopping on the last tree. Alright, quick decision, where to go, Sakura thought. _**"We will go to Sand village and then swing up to Rock village being careful there, they are hostile, after that we head through Waterfall village, past the Grass village and into Rain," **_said Inner Sakura. **"Good Idea,"** Sakura said into her mind. Inner Sakura's name was Tsukiko or Moon Child; she usually gave good advice to her and was a little, okay I mean a lot bold if you know what I mean. "_**Better hurry I sense the ANBU coming this way,"**_ Tsukiko said. Sakura took off and started heading to the Sand village. **"We shall stay there until they catch wind of me being banned,"** Sakura said to Tsukiko. _**"Yeah, good thing you accidently destroyed the bird messaging tower on your way out,"**_ Tsukiko said. **"Yep, now they have to send a shinobi and that will take a while since they are all on missions and Tsunadae will probably hold off the mission for a while,"** Sakura said thanking Kami.


	4. 3 plan

Dear Readers,

I was going to have you choose which writing I should put for the second chapter but a day after I posted the 1st writing the laptop caught viruses thanks to my mom and we had to wipe it clean, deleting all my work. I can't remember what I had written for the 2nd writing so I guess it wasn't good. Sorry for the short chapter but it was on the school computer and we don't have school for much longer. Thanks for reading! Please review.

Sincerely,

Gaaramonkey 3 It's a heart. I can make an arrow see.

I walked towards Suna's gates in the sweltering heat. It had taken three days to get here. I would've gotten here sooner but I felt like going slow. I had finally reached the gates, that somewhat provided shade. "State your purpose," a guard commanded. "Just passing through," I replied calmly. "Papers," the other guard asked boredly. I turned and reached in my back pocket, pulling out the fake papers and handing them to him. The guard studied them for a little bit before waving me through, handing them back.

After entering the gates I walked done the rode toward the market square. "First I need food, then a place to stay and a bath," I thought while crinkling my nose in disgust when I caught my smell.

I passed by many vendors shouting out there products before I stopped at one that sold mangos, must likely imports. My mouth was watering as I picked one up and paid for it. I walked farther down the street while eating my mango, its juices dribbling down my chin making it sticky. After ten minutes of walking I finally came to stop in front a hotel called Kaze.

"Looks nice enough," I said complementing if I should go in or keep looking. "Ah, screw it," I said walking in. I walked to the front desk which sat an elderly looking woman.

"What can I do for you, deary," she said when I walked up to the desk. "I need one room, please," I said very politely. "Okay, your room is number 586 on the top floor," she said handing me a key. "How much," I asked reaching for my money. "Ten dollars," she replied. "Wow, that's cheep," I replied handing her the money.

I walked into my room to find it extremely clean. The bed was made and had white sheets and a black comforter. The walls where painted a creamy white color and there was a small dresser for long stays. I walked to the bathroom to get ready for a shower and was stunned. The counters and tub were marble and the tile was colored black and sliver. The tub was one of the ones that worked like a hot tub.

After a long bath I sat on the bed thinking about what I was going to do about money. Of coarse I had the money I had taken but it would only last so long. I was pulled from my thoughts from a loud banging from the hallway.


	5. Author Note I'm not stopping writing

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I have no internet and right now I'm using the school computer and only have 15 minutes to write this. I just to say I have given up on my stories just waiting for internet and I'm also working on a story for school.

Love ya'll,

GaaraMonkey


End file.
